Episode 7907 (14th August 2017)
Plot Finn has been at Wylies Farm tidying up ahead of the new tenants moving in. He returns to Dale View and shows Emma the needle he found. Emma is relieved that Finn believes the drug dealers left it behind. Marlon and April call in at the café before visiting Donna's grave. Frank follows up with Marlon on the timeshare but Marlon is unable to afford it. Frank turns his attentions to Rishi and tries to sell him the dream. Laurel sees Ross at Donna's grave whilst she is visiting Ashley's grave. Ross demands to know why Laurel has been saying what she has about Emma. Ross tells Laurel that if anyone is off their head, it's her - although he doesn't really believe his own words. Leyla is nervous ahead of taking Jacob to the police station. She hates Pete's suggestion of her potentially wearing Emma's wedding dress on their big day. Priya calls round at Tug Ghyll with Leyla's wedding present for Pete - a quad bike - although it's for a toddler as Leyla didn't read the advert properly. Marlon and April toast to Donna. April suggests they use the money Donna left her to buy the timeshare. Although reluctant at first, Marlon agrees to take a loan from April's trust fund. Charity panics when Marlon mentions he's using April's money to buy a time-share. Megan hates the thought of her friends and neighbours being ripped off and insists she and Charity need to end this. Charity refuses, so instead Megan suggests they bring things forward. Ross asks Finn why he thinks Emma didn't let them near James in his final week. Finn can't understand why Ross is taking Laurel's accusations so seriously and orders Ross to drop it. Jacob prepares to go to the police station but can't help but worry about Josh. Eric insists Jacob needs to think about himself. Megan sees Rishi is about to sign a contract relating to the time-share so 'accidentally' spills coffee over Rishi and the paperwork. Megan orders Frank not to sell timeshares to their friends or family. As Emma walks around Wylies Farm, she's haunted by hallucinations and flashbacks of James' final days. Emma comes across a piece of paper ripped in two. Finn returns to Wylies Farm is surprised to see his mum there. Megan lies to Frank that there has been a legal hitch with the timeshare so she'll be flying out to talk to the developers in ten days, inviting Frank along too. Frank agrees, unaware he is walking straight into Megan's trap. David, Leyla and Jacob return from the police station with the news that the case against Jacob has been dropped. Jacob wants to do a shift in the shop to earn money to pay for the repairs to Jack's headstone. Jacob feels bad for landing Josh in it, although it was Josh's statement has exonerated him. Pete flicks through Emma's wedding scrapbook. Megan and Charity book Frank a one-way ticket to Malaga. At the same time, Frank is on the phone to a Spanish registrar inquiring about booking a wedding ceremony. Once they're back home, Finn asks Emma if she's okay. Emma assures him she's and explains clearing Wylies was therapeutic, like it washed away her sins. Finn is alarmed so when Emma heads upstairs, he looks in her jacket pocket and finds the ripped pierce of paper with "I DO NOT" scribbled on it. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *James Barton - Bill Ward (uncredited, prerecorded) Guest cast None. Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Cemetery *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *David's Shop - Shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Wylies Farm - Dining room and kitchen Notes *Scenes from Episode 7645 (19th October 2016) are shown in this episode when Emma Barton has flashbacks of James' final days alive. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,570,000 (7th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes